Blood Attacks
The ability to release/use blood to various attacks. Sub-power of Blood Manipulation. Variation of Organic Attacks and Liquid Attacks. Also Called *Blood Projection *Haemokinetic Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use blood to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Blood Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of blood. *'Blood Beam Emission:' Release beams of blood. *'Blood Blast:' Release blood over a specific target area. *'Blood Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of blood. *'Blood Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of blood. *'Blood Breath:' Discharge blood blasts from mouth. *'Blood Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Blood Cutting:' Use blood to cut opponents. *'Blood Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with blood. *'Blood Pillar Projection:' Project blood pillars. *'Blood Spike Projection:' Project blood spikes. *'Blood Vision:' Emit blood from one's eyes. *'Blood Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of blood. *'Blood Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of blood that repels everything. *'Expanding Blood Bolts:' Project blood that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Blood Blasts:' Release blasts of blood in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release blood blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of blood. *'Omnidirectional Blood Waves:' Send out a wave of blood in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of blood that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release blood blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release blood blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of blood to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Blood Solidification *Blood Manipulation *Blood Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Haemokinetic Combat *Haemokinetic Constructs *Liquid Attacks *Organic Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of blood to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery File:Liver's_Blades_of_Blood.png|Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) using his one-shot Blades of Blood to fire drug-tainted blood at his opponent. Charden (Black Cat) Bloody Rain.jpg|Charden (Black Cat) can fire bolts of blood with his Bloody Rain ability. File:Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) Supersonic_Ganta_Gun.gif|Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) can use Supersonic Ganta Gun to fire supersonic bullets File:Ganta_Igarashi_(Deadman_Wonderland)_tendrills.gif|... and create tendrils of blood. Elesis_DK.png|Elesis (Elsword) uses Blood Conversion and Evil Energy Techniques to combine her blood with dark energy to deal massive damage; as the Dark Knight… Elesis_CA.png|…Crimson Avenger… Elesis_BQ.png|…and Bloody Queen. File:John_Doe's_Briar_Cross.png|John Doe (Embalming: The Tale of Another Frankenstein) using his Briar Cross to fire off a high-pressured blood blast. File:InuYasha_Blades_of_Blood.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) using Blades of Blood to throw his yoki-infused blood as blades. Kuriyama Mirai.gif|Kuriyama Mirai (Kyoukai no Kanata), was born with the ability to manipulate her blood in various ways such as shaping and solidifying it to form constructs of sword or shield. Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) blood pillars.png|Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) can restrain her opponents with blood pillars before dispatching them. File:Blood_Dragon_Ascension (Naruto).gif|Chino (Naruto) can unleash a sanguine wave with her Blood Dragon Ascension. File:Shinrei's_Blood_Dragons.png|Shinrei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) using Blood Dragon to create dragon missiles to melt his foes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Common Powers